


Nest Sharing Is Nest Caring (HasturxLigur-BeelzebubxDagon Family-Crowely/Hastur/Ligur)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Still sick as shit, Crowley is so not Demon its pathetic-That's where, with a nudge or SHOVE from his new Lord, Lord Beelzebub, Crowley is to learn from two of the best zhey know-Hastur and Ligur-Implied this happens shortly after the Glorious Revolution took place, Fallen and Angels alike have to piece together bits that remain and regroup!READMadame Guillotine (Crowley-Fallen Demons) you'll get what I mean-https://youtu.be/dpFEHR3CL6g
Relationships: Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Nest Sharing Is Nest Caring (HasturxLigur-BeelzebubxDagon Family-Crowely/Hastur/Ligur)

Echos of sobs, screams of hate, silence of death..

This wasn't Heaven…

These beings bloody, angry, lost, weren't Angels...Not anymore…

Crowley jumped out of someone's way as they moved along stiffly, only to yelp as it toppled over and gave up its fight to live.

An Angel who had been hurt and fell-His wings weren't black, but they weren't white no longer either, dead center of his wings sitting place between the shoulders, half of a sword dripped from between the once beautiful feathers.

He knew he was dead but… Crowley gently touched the body and tried…

He felt dizzy and stopped, but did not remove his touching hand.

He'd be there when his celestial soul left… He'd have someone watching-

"Fucking dip," A voice hissed from the shadows of the still thick air from once they Fell.

"He's dead, good riddance by Satan for that!"

The voice was Dagons, Crowley remembered them… Those strange eyes of theirs, such a light in them burned as the leader of the revolt yowled to fight!

"Dagon, hush, not everyone has Fallen willingly," Said one who started it all.

Crowley DARE not turn from where Dagons strange gaze burned with an even sicker grin but knew…

"Ohh, I recall your face," The voice spoke in a slow clipped way, taking Crowley's face within their small but deadly hand and forced him to look their way.

Icy blue orbs, not a lick of sympathy nor anger, just void! Their face was ashen, their hand, cold upon Crowley's chin.

"BOW you stupid CUNT!" Dagon snarled only to stop short of their strike when Crowley didn't bow. How was he supposed to know?

"Indeed, how was he to know, dear Dagon?" The icy blue eyed speaker asked, Crowley's mind shutting down a second too late.

"Now, there is no reason for that, it's a hivemind, my Fallen child~" Just the HINT of emotion lit their eyes as they stared him down like a splendid roast.

"I shan't waste it all at every given second on my Fallen Angels~ Just a quick poke and prod, you can continue on your mundane thoughts-"

Like a child lost in a store and holding onto an employees hand, he looked at the speaker in the eyes and asked slowly, voice hoarse from the air and his screams prior, "Can I follow you-"

A sound THAWK sound came when Dagon kicked his in the temple, a THUD answered after as Crowley fell like a ton of bricks to the ground before the icy eyed speakers feet.

Said speaker sighed, looked towards Dagon who answered themselves of why they'd done this with, "He didn't even ask to speak, Lord Beelzebub! Besides-" They pushed his head with a foot and snarled, "He's not right!"

"It had to be done, Dagon, now," Lord Beelzebub spoke in the clipped way then looked around slowly. There were two others that gave them hope for their next chance at winning, THERE!

Hastur was carrying Ligur bridal style, the dark skinned Demon wasn't moving, and for a brief second, not yet fully 'gone' of their Angelic self, Lord Beelzebub dare not breathe as the two neared them in the thick soup like haze around them.

"Is he,"

"Bloody fucking wanker he-" Something changed in Hasturs thoughts, Lord Beelzebub saw this, so they looked closer at Ligur as he said something about how he'd been brutally beaten before they Fell together.. Something-

Too late on the lie for his Lord, Hastur watched as the rebel of Heaven scanned over Ligur before nodding and said calmly, "Nest down some place, tend to his wings, what is left of them-he'll be praised highly when he awakens!"

Hastur nodded, gave a weak smile then began off towards a place to 'nest down', feeling was all one really could go by until close enough to something-

"Hastur-" The skinny Demon froze and he turned his black as pitch eyes back his Lords way, "Ey, my Lord?"

"Dagon, carry this one, follow Hastur, you did it, you handle it!" And as suddenly as they had appeared with Dagon before Crowley, they were gone without a sound to their coming and going.

Dagons teeth bared but swiftly, EASILY, heaved Crowley up and over their shoulder, his weight seemed nothing to them to which even Hastur blinked before jumping to it when he waited too long and was bitten at by the sharp toothed other.

-

Finding a place to 'nest down' in what would become Hell wasn't easy.. It was cold, damp, dusty, muggy.

But Hastur, having been created broken by God Herself, knew the best places to hide away, nooks and crannies, a place to observe!

Mindlessly, he dug in the dirt a bit, Dagon dumping Crowley literally off their shoulder before briefing the lanky white skinned Demon about who he was and such forth before seeking their Lord Beelzebub out once more, like a fly to shit!

Likewise Hastur gave no shits to anything but Ligur who he tended to tenderly, grooming out the last bits of torn sinew, dissolved the ends of his wing bones to ebb anymore blood, his saliva bubbling along the self broken bones till it hardened, as much of his 'Holy Self' whatever THAT truly meant, given to the one who stuck by his side no matter what happened.

"Ya FOLLOWED… Satan give me strength! What am I ganna do wit'ja, Lig?" He asked with a small chuckle and beamed as Ligur himself stirred and shot back in a raspy voice, "Carry me around some'ore, Hast! That was nice~"

Before either could respond, Crowley finally came around and groaned, dark wings dusty, limply held to his sides.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ligur asked, panting as he tried getting up from Hasturs care only to get put back into place easy, Hastur explaining to a not so pleased Ligur as he daggered the redhead with knives so sharp, Crowley himself curled away and held his knees to himself.

"Whelp, he's awake, he can get! I don't trust him, he smells… WRONG!" Ligur sniffed unceremoniously loud in the others direction.

"Oi, huuush now, it's just for a spell, our Lord Beelzebub ordered us to watch'im!" Hastur assured his much more built friend.

"He's not stay'n with us!" Ligur spat before finding the nest Hastur made with what he could and praised tiredly to him, honey sweet voiced, warmth in his bewitching eyes, "You stole their clothes for ME, Hast?" The built other stupidly pushed himself into the skinny other and cried out in shocked pain, Hastur trying to ease his inner pain as Crowley watched in silence, learning just what DEMONS were about-

"Eaaase ya stupid bugger, eeease, breathe! Ey, there you go-"

Ligur panted tears in his eyes as Hastur settled carefully down beside him, their bodies close like when in Heaven.

Crowley blinked his serpentine eyes their way, watching what DEMONS were about-

"That's it, easy in, now lie down, I swear to BOTH now I'm ganna ring your neck for being so fuck'n stupid!"

Ligur did something to Hastur that no other Demon had dared do, for they'd only so long had Fallen, he gave his partner a small nose touch before resting his heavy head upon Hasturs chest, shoulder resting upwards along the skinny others folded arms, and sailed off at once as he felt safe within Hasturs presences, snoring not but five minutes later.

Once it hit Crowley what he'd seen what just as Angel like as well, ANGELS, he puzzled over what it truly MEANT to be Fallen…

Hasturs wings weren't black he noticed-

He looked around, using his serpentine like abilities to 'see' others in the distance, taking to Hasturs lead and stripping the dead of their clothes, using them for bedding or bandages, for Heaven's sake- He flicked his tongue out at that word, it felt funny even thinking about it, Demons he watched CARRIED one another, Fallen partners towards places to recharge!

Hastur and Ligur weren't alone now as Crowley 'watched', the heat signatures he saw were close bodies, two to four of them, preening one another, taking watch as another slept, he even found Lord Beelzebub, the signature blaring like music, Lord Beelzebub themselves stood watch as the forms filtered towards their 'Light', the very scent of their POWER was enough of a beacon really, Crowley thought. Their Lord stood watching as from every corner of this hellish world they landed upon, more bodies came together, fixed themselves up, recharged!

"Stupid," Crowley looked back, startled by the voice and found Hastur having been staring at him this whole time. "Yes...Sir?"

"Wanker, just get'ere!" Hastur cursed before lifting the wing he wasn't hiding Ligur under and snorted, nodding like a horse when Crowley stared dumbly at the offer.

"They chose, YOU?" Crowley heard as he carefully moved himself beneath Hasturs large desert colored wing, he noted it had spots of dark browns, like dunes~

He unfurled his own wings and felt tiny by the others wing span quickly. His two black raven colored wings put together didn't come close!

"Happens when your one of Her first!" Hastur hissed before fluffing up the wing he hide Crowley under.

"Sleep, Ligur wakes and sees you he'll fuck'n flip!"

Crowley tried his best to give his wings to Hastur in return only to be rebuffed with, "Unlike you and Ligur, Maggot, I wasn't much for close cuddle times as an Angel, I'm used to being cold and watching out for others, ha! Like they cared, not like Ligur-"

"I'm grateful, Hastur Sir, thank you kindly!" Crowley piped in with a smile, beaming wider as Hastur groaned and gave his back to the redheaded Demon, "Ooh Lord Beelzebub whhhy?"

Hastur felt the youngster snuggle into his wings fluff and downy softness, the press of another along his back as like his front, he huffed with a roll of his black as pitch eyes before snipping, lowering his head down upon Ligurs, "Don't get use to it, dumb shit!"

-

Some time later: Before the major events of Good Omens and when Crowley wasn't near Aziraphale but in Hell

-

Dagon mocked him for his 'babysitting' position but Hastur smirked in returned with a dark, "He's going to be The One, Daggy ya fish!" Every chance he had.

His Lord Beelzebub had chosen this one, Crowley to bring forth the AntiChrist, and he HASTUR had been given such a big task in steering him right!

Even Ligur got around to the lively bastard child full of questions and ideas and things, veeery stupid things like, what was a 'Play' or, 'Park?'

As much as he reminded himself and Crowley, here they were, all three in a pile of limbs, sleeping.

Ligur snoring louder than Hells screams of the damned, Crowley ever shifting and moving around, and Hastur, from time to time, trying to sleep when Crowley wasn't in a tizzy in his dreams, between them.

At this very moment however he wondered if his Lord would mind if Crowley lost the hand that pressed into his face? Ligur had by 'accident' roasted his feet when the youngest jumped from his dreams and kicked the built other well into the gut, Ligur being woken was one big no, waking him in such a way-He had a funny walk now though, it amused the once kicked Ligur something powerful as Crowley wobbled and sauntered along to seem like everything was fine before others watching.

Hastur pushed the redheads hand away instead and forced himself a spot to curl up and sleep better. Once cozy, as cozy as one in Hells newly made building could call it so, Ligur snuggled along Hasturs side, face to face, breath to breath.

It was nice….

Then came Crowley, 'king of the pile' the snake he was when one sunned itself, right up upon Hasturs back, out cold, hair in his face, Ligur already asleep again so he wasn't going to be moving the tiny other off him anytime soon.

So, silently, he hoped to his Lord Beelzebub and Satan that his not killing Crowley from the start WAS for a good reason and closed his black as pitch eyes and tried to sleep amongst the pile around him.


End file.
